


A Youkai Gathering

by Magicandmalice



Category: Naruto, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight at the Valley of the End, Sasuke left Naruto hurt and alone on the banks. But he never made it to Orichimaru, he met a man much more powerful on the way. Going with this man instead changed the course of his training over the next four years (yes four, it's my story dammit). Naruto wasn't found by Kakashi first, instead a small, black clad stranger found him and took him in. His training with the Perverted Frog Hermit never took place. Now four years later it's time for a reunion amongst several people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone this is a birthday request from a very good friend of mine. Everything will be the way she wants it so if you don't like the pairings, timeline etc... don't yell at me about it. This is a Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto cross over... or rather I will be throwing a few YYH boys into the Naruto scene. Oh and don't worry to much about the pairings at the start of the fic I will not have them stay that way for long. So if you read I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Also this will not follow anything further than the Valley of the End episode. Every thing will be different from there on.  
> This will also have slow updates you have been warned.
> 
> Happy Birthday Dracona, how's this for a birthday gift?
> 
> Pairings: Yoko Kurama/Sasuke, Hiei/Naruto. But will eventually be Sasuke/Naruto, Kurama/Hiei. Maybe others... have not decided yet, I will update that by chapter.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he opened his eyes and become aware of the pain his body as in. Moving to sit up slightly, he hissed and quickly lay back down. Damn but he hurt in places he didn't even know existed on his body.

"So the shorty finally decided to get up?" Came a soft voice about 4 feet to his left.

Turning his head in that direction he frowned at the silver haired man.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Your shorter than I am now." Sasuke growled.

"That maybe, but when I found you, you were a runt of a thing were you not?" The smirk in that voice set Sasuke on edge. Sometimes he almost swore his friend got off on teasing him. Deciding to simply glare at the other man, Sasuke waited for information on what had happened last night.

"Alright already, geez your no fun lately. Been acting to much like your old emo, bitchy self." The silver haired man said, coming over to rest on the bed Sasuke was currently on.

"Dammit Kurama get to the point! What happened after I blacked out? Did I win?" Sasuke snarled.

"Well since you asked so nicely. Yes you won, that perverted snake bastard is dead. I was even so kind as to risk poisoning my plants, by allowing them to eat his corps." Kurama sniffed, nose in the air.

Sasuke felt himself relax with those words. It had taken four years of hard training... training he had never thought was possible for a mere human. But he had done it. Orichimaru was dead now and by his hand no less. He had more than enough power to take out his brother now.

"Do you regret anything Sasuke?" Kurama asked, golden eyes flashing in a brief moment of uncertainty and worry.

Looking at the man who had been friend, lover and personal trainer for the last four years, Sasuke smiled.

"Kurama I regret nothing I have done since meeting you. It's most of the things that came before that time that I wish to redo." Sasuke said honestly and simply.

It was true to, now that he thought about it. Four years ago after leaving Naruto at the Valley of the End and heading off to join the snake bastard, he had met Kurama. He had been so tired from that fight with his important person, so heart broken over leaving the way he had. That he had simply wandered around in a daze for hours. Kurama found him walking slowly in the rain, cloths ripped and a blank look on his face, unseeing of things around him. To this day he still didn't know what had made him go with the Silver Youko, but he was glad he had.

There were times that he did wonder what would have happened if things had ended differently than they had. If he had stayed with Naruto or gone with the pervert, where would he be now? But he hadn't done those things and now here he was. Friend and occasional lover to a powerful and ancient Silver Youko, had more power than he knew what to do with and Orichmaru dead at his hand. There was only one thing missing... Naruto.

During the last four years he had changed a great deal. After much thinking he had come to acknowledge his feelings for his best friend Naruto. Coming to see how important the blond was to him had been a pretty hard blow. But he was also able to admit that it was something not meant to happen either.

"Hey shorty your spacing out on me again." Kurama said snapping his slender fingers in front of Sasuke's blank face.

Sasuke blinked at his friend stupidly for a moment before grinning.

"Sorry Ku-chan, was thinking is all." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure that's safe? " Kurama asked.

"Ha ha very funny you ass. But seriously... do you think we could visit Konoha?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Konoha? Or a person in Konoha?" Kurama asked.

"Well both actually. I want to see everyone again, I do kind of miss some of them. It's just that... I'm a missing nin. I don't know if Tsunade would allow me back." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... if you want go then we go. What about your brother?" Kurama asked.

"I have enough power to beat him now. But there is still the small chance he could kill me. I would at least like to get a chance to go back and explain why I left and say good-bye to some people. It maybe my last chance to do this Kurama." Sasuke said. He really wished his friend would stop with the questions.

"Very well Sasuke, we shall head out at the end of the week. Send a notice to this Tsunade of yours. For now you need to rest up. After all you had your ass handed to you for most of last night's fight." Kurama said with a small smirk.

"Shut it! I don't remember you stepping in to help either. By the way where are we?" Sasuke asked glancing around the lavish room.

"At my friend Yusuke's Domain. Just wait until you meet him, you two both have so much in common.." Kurama said, unable to hide the laughter in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that laugh either. To many times he had ended up wanting to kill either himself or the nearest living being, when his friend got that look in his eye. Deciding to not think of things like that, he pulled his blankets back up and closed his eyes.

"That's a good boy, you go to sleep now" Kurama cooed.

Sasuke said nothing as he raised his hand above the blankets, slowly gave his friend the bird and went back to sleep.

Kurama left the room, shaking his head and laughing. Time to go meet up with Yusuke and make plans for their upcoming trip. This may actually be a fun little adventure ahead of them. He also needed to think up some way to punish the impudent little brat for that rude gesture. Hmm the possibilities he could think up… pity he would have to wait till Sasuke was feeling a bit better. With any luck this week of rest would be pretty fun as well, Kurama thought to himself with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very… firmly… informed that an overly intimate scene coughSexcough between Kurama and Sasuke is not to be allowed into this story. So let us see what I can come up with as a comprise yeah? Now on with the fic I guess. This will be a kind of short chapter, almost filler really, don't want them to enter the village to soon now do we?

A week later found Sasuke in a blacker mood than usual. He and Kurama where headed out to start their trip to Konoha and all he could think about was getting away from the rude little bastard they had been staying with. I mean honestly the long haired boy had no concept of knocking, nor did he seem to know what privacy was.

"You all ready to go shorty?" Kurama asked trying to hide his grin. If looks really could kill, then both he and Yusuke would little puddles of ooze by now.

"Stop calling me that and yes I am ready. I have been ready for three days now." Sasuke snarled at his silver haired friend. He made a point of not turning back to say good bye to their former host as they walked out the gates of the city.

"Oh he wasn't that bad and you know it. Your just sulking cause you haven't been laid in over a week." Kurama teased, slinging his arm around his dark haired friend.

Sasuke simply grunted and shrugged his friends arm off.

"Fine if you want to be like that. You do know your vey similar to a nasty tempered fire demon I know. Remind me to introduce you two one day." Kurama said deciding to give the poor boy a break.

"You know I may take you up on that one day. You talk enough about him." Sasuke said with a dark grin. This would shut that blasted Youkoup it always did. It never failed, he was willing to give little bits and pieces of information on this fire demon he knew. But if you actually asked anything about him, Kuram clammed up and wouldn't say a word. He had a feeling that the bond between those two was just as complicated as his own with Naruto had been. 

"…" Kurama said, looking quickly in another direction.

" That's what I thought, smart ass." Sasuke said.

"Your evil and have been around me way to much for your own good. That mouth is going to get you killed one day. So anyways back to you. What are you going to do about your appearance? Plus you said that your village isn't big on fox demon. Should I alter my look as well?" Kurama asked, switching to a less touchy subject. He did not want to talk about Hiei to anyone. 

"No, we stay the way we are. We won't be there for very long anyways, I just wanted to be there a day or two so I can say good-bye to everyone that's all. They can deal with this for a little while," Sasuke said with a vague wave at himself.

Kurama looked at his friend, golden eyes taking in the waist length blue/black hair, blood stained eyes, skin so pale it looked like it had been bleached. Sasuke was taller now, though still very slender and wielded inhumane strength in his lithe frame. His clothed were usually dark blue, black or strangely enough white and almost always leather no matter how hot the climate they were in. He 6 had piercings down his right ear and 4 in his left, plus a bar through his tongue. All in all not the same Sasuke that had left the village four years ago. 

If Sasuke looked like a demon than Kurama looked like an angel when walking next to his friend. Tall and slender with waist length silver hair and fox ears and silver tail. Golden eyes that usually glinted in either laughter or deviousness. Skin slightly darker than his companions by only two shades, and always in white silk or satins.

"Very well if you don't think it will cause to many problems I am all up for causing a stir. It should be fun for a little while I guess." Kurama said.

Oh shush and pick up your pace I want to get there within the next few days if possible." Sasuke said, feeling both excitement and fear building up at the thought of going home.

Kurama simply nodded before both picked up speed and vanished into their surroundings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama I can't believe that your going to allow that traitor back into the village!" Kaiba snarled.

"I have my reasons Kaiba. He won't be here for long and he did us a favor by killing Orichimaru. He simply wants to come back for a day or so. It was my choice to allow this so leave it at that understood?" Tsunade said not looking up for the paper work she was pretending to actually read.

"No I don't understand! Neither do any of the others!" Kaiba yelled motioning to the other few people in the room. The others being Sakura, Kakashi, and Iruka. Kaiba only there for overhearing a part of a conversation he wasn't meant to actually hear.

"Kaiba-kun calm down please." Sakura pleaded.

"We are all a little surprised with this. But we have more important matters." Iruka said.

"What's that? Thinking up a way to keep the emo bastard in the village?" Kaiba muttered. He was all for giving people another chance, but in his opinion Sasuke had used up every chance to come back he had. Hell he left the rescue party sent after him after all. If that didn't scream leave me alone and don't follow then what does? Now all of a sudden he just wants to come back? No that didn't sit well with him at all.

"Naruto." Kakashi said softly. That was all he needed to say to the others.

Silence reigned in the room as each person realized what would have to be done. The blond would have to be told that Sasuke was on his way back to the village, for whatever reason.

"He's not going to take it well." Sakura whispered.

"That's an understatement! Naruto will probably try to kill him!" Kaiba gasped.

"Now now, I don't think he would go that far." Iruka said.

"Actually I think he already knows." Kakashi pointed out to the small group, the blur of black, white and yellow that had just leapt away from the open window to the room they were all in.

"Dammit! So who wants damage control?" Tsunade asked in a tired voice.

"I will talk to him." Came a low velvety voice from outside the very same window.

"Are you sure you want to chance that?" Kaiba asked.

"I will take care of the Kit, dog boy. You mind your own business for once and stay out of things that don't concern you." Said the voice this time from within the room and behind Kaiba.

"AHH! Don't do that you damn fire freak!" Kaiba said turning around to pin the smaller, spiky black haired, red eyed rude little boy.

"I will do as I please unless you would like to try and stop me." The man snarled. He really had no patience for most of Naruto's friends.

"Enough you two! Kaiba, Hiei could kick your ass all to easily so just back off. Hiei please go talk to Naruto. You seem to be the only one he wants to listen to anymore, the only one he even seems to trust." Sakura said softly.

"Hn" Hiei said before flitting of out the still open window and after his blond friend.

"Tsunade-sama are you sure this is going to be alright? None of us knows what really happened that day when Sasuke left. But Naruto seems emotionally scarred by whatever happened. He hasn't been the same since returning from that mission. Plus I know Hiei seems to be very protective of him, we know next to nothing about that young man." Kakashi asked.

"Leave it alone all of you. Hiei is welcome here as long as Naruto is here, and though we may not know what happened, I am hoping that if Naruto and Sasuke meet up and talk then maybe things can be worked out. My decision is final anyways so there isn't much you all can do. Now go I have more work to do and you four need to make sure to inform your guards about the visitors we have coming. Mind you neither of them are to be harmed in anyway, now your dismissed." Tsunade said.

Amongst much protest the four left the office, heading out to do their assigned mission for the Hokage. All wondering what would happen when Naruto and Sasuke finally met up again after four long years.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that was short but I wanted to see if it was starting out alright before I go any further. Draconna what do you think so far?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
